Mentalist Episode Tag: Red Dawn, 5x6
by Donnamour1969
Summary: Set post episode. Jane and Lisbon reflect on their first meeting. Slight spoilers, 5x6. Friendship/humor/hint of Jisbon. Mild language. And congratulations to "The Mentalist" for 100 wonderful episodes!


**A/N: While in some ways I was disappointed that there wasn't a bit more to this episode, there were some great moments, and it was great to see Jane and the team in a whole new light. Anyway, this tag is sort of a flash-forward from the flashback. Read it and you'll see what I mean… **

**Episode Tag: "Red Dawn," 5x6**

_Nine years later…_

"You remember the first day we met?" asked Jane, taking a sip of tea.

Lisbon looked up from her paperwork in surprise. Jane wasn't one to stroll down Memory Lane.

"Yes," she said, considering her long-time friend and consultant in his now familiar place on her office couch. "You were a mess."

Except for occasional lapses when Red John reared his ugly head, he was so put together now, confident to the point of arrogance. It was hard to believe what a different man he used to be.

Jane met her eyes solemnly, remembering as she did his broken timidity. "I just want to thank you, Lisbon. You saved me from a fate worse than death."

She swallowed, her throat suddenly tight. "What fate was that?"

"Insanity," he answered simply.

She raised an eyebrow—she couldn't help it, because quite honestly she still wondered about his sanity from time to time. Jane grinned a little, reading her mind.

"Well, you can thank Minelli for that," she said. "I had kicked you to the curb, if you recall."

"For about five minutes. Then you showed me there was something I could do with my life while I waited, something that prevented me from going completely round the bend."

"You would have figured it out," she said, but his expression told her he strongly disagreed. Then, she had to ask. "What's got you thinking about this?"

He shrugged. "The passage of time, I suppose. I'm getting older, Lisbon, and I guess I'm starting to reflect on my life, as the middle-aged are frequently wont to do."

She laughed. "You're not _middle-aged_. You still have a bright future to look forward to, many things you could do with your life." It was a not-so-subtle reminder that she still thought he'd be better off getting on with his life, forgetting about Red John and maybe even settling down with a new wife and family. It pained her a little to think of him ever leaving the CBI, but she loved him, wanted the best for him, like she had from the day they'd met.

"If you say so," he said, finishing his tea and setting the empty cup down on the lamp table. He rose then, stretching his legs and arms before coming around her desk. He gave her his most beautiful smile, the one that always made her heart stop for a moment, then he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Lisbon," he said again. "For taking a chance on me all those years ago. For your compassion, for your friendship."

She looked up at him, so close she could see the unusually guileless depths of his blue-green gaze.

"What do you want, Jane?" she asked, suddenly suspicious. These gut feelings of hers were what made her such a good detective.

His face went blank. "Why, Lisbon, you're tainting this beautiful moment between us with your unfounded suspicions."

Then it dawned on her. "No way," she said angrily. "You are _not _going to be in on the interrogation of Mr. Lando. He already took out a restraining order against you."

Caught, he gave up all pretenses. "Ah, come on, Lisbon. His lawyer isn't even here yet."

She realized now that during their seemingly poignant conversation, his eyes had strayed occasionally to her open office door, where he could see anyone who got off the elevator and headed for the interrogation rooms. As a matter of fact, her office had the best, most comfortable vantage point of the hallway. He'd been buttering her up with his insincere reminiscences until he could find a way to ask her to put her job on the line for him for the umpteenth time.

"You're a jerk," she said hotly. "And I should have kicked you out on your ass nine years ago."

"I meant every word," he told her. "You really did save me, Teresa. All I ask is if you help me save another victim from the evil clutches of Mr. Lando."

"Get the hell out of my office and go sit on your own damn couch."

"But Lisbon—"

She picked up her crystal paperweight menacingly (it had recently been given to her to commemorate her fifteenth year with the CBI). Jane held up his hands defensively and backed out of her office.

"All right, all right. But don't blame me if not even the great Kimball Cho can crack him."

"Go!"

"I'm going, I'm going. Don't get your undies in a—"  
"Jane!"

He grinned widely, but left at last, and she watched through her open blinds as he did as she'd bidden and gone resignedly to his couch in the bullpen. He looked up, caught her watching him, and smiled again knowingly. She shook her head at him, hiding her grin as she pretended to focus on her paperwork.

Her phone buzzed to announce an incoming text message. She looked at the display, and saw it was from Jane, of course.

_You would miss me if I were gone._

_Like a pebble in my shoe, _she replied.

_Liar. Well, __**I'd**__ be lost without you._

_Yes you would. But you're still not interviewing Lando._

_Spoil sport._

_Take a nap, Jane._

_I will. But not because you told me to._

She rolled her eyes and switched off her phone. When she contemplated how the last decade might have been without him, it did sadden her somewhat. Sure it might have been calmer, and there certainly would have been less paperwork, but he had added so much to her life, an excitement, a sense of awareness of the things around her that she could only have witnessed through Jane's eyes. She stared at her phone a moment, then switched it back on.

_I have no regrets, Jane_.

_Me neither, Lisbon._

And she watched him stretch out on his worn-in brown couch, right where he belonged.

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this tag. I do hope you review. Also, if you'd like to read my own perspective of Jane and Lisbon's first meeting, please check out my fic, "Red Haze." See you next tag!


End file.
